


Strawberries and Sugar

by Acai



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Jeremy Heere, boyf riends - Freeform, christine is SMUG, some short and sweet boyf riends for y'all tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acai/pseuds/Acai
Summary: Boyfriends are always cooler than sunsets. Always.///////Tooth rotting boyf riends for the fall prompts meme on Tumblr





	Strawberries and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> oof, these BOYS

Jeremy was going to ditch his dumb boyfriend if he tried to read one more  _Farmer’s Almanac_  in what he dubbed a “sexy tone.” 

They’d agreed to wait in the library after school while Christine auditioned for the midterm musical. They were all fairly over the whole  _school play_ thing, but Christine wasn’t going to let a silly thing like mind control and near-death experiences stop her from trying out for  _The Hunchback of Notre Dame._

Still, Jeremy had promised to stick around to hear how she did, and Michael had agreed to sit in the library with him until then. Jeremy was beginning to regret everything, though, because he’d never wanted to hear the sentence ‘s _now spittin’; if you’re not mitten-smitten, you’ll be frostbitten’_ read in a seductive tone. 

Still, he had to admit that he wasn’t having a terrible time overall. Eventually Michael tired of  _The Farmer’s Almanac_ and moved onto  _The Philosopher’s Stone,_ which was both worse and better at the same time. When Jeremy was finally certain that he’d burst if he heard the Petunia Dursley’s name whispered in a silky tone even once more, he snatched the book from Michael’s hands and snapped it shut, shoving it back onto the shelf. 

He tried to glare at Michael with the sternest look that he could muster, but failed the moment that their eyes met. It was hard to pretend to be mad at somebody who was cackling at their own joke. 

“I want to sit outside,” Michael said, pointing his thumb towards the window, as if Jeremy wasn’t quite sure where  _outside_ was, exactly. 

“Um,  _no,”_ Jeremy whined. “It’s cold? We said we’d wait for Christine here.” 

“She won’t be done for, like, thirty minutes, man. Come sit outside,” Michael pressed, poking Jeremy in the shoulder and pretending to wobble his bottom lip. “You can wear my sweater if you get ~cold~.” 

Jeremy pressed his palm over Michael’s face, and discovered two things. 

The first of which was that his palm was not, in fact, large enough to cover the entirety of Michael’s face, and the second was that he hoped Michael wasn’t kidding about the sweater. 

“I’m cold now,” he said, and his fingers weren’t quite long enough to block Michael’s eyes from view when they glittered with mischief. 

“Then I  _guess_ you’ll just have to wear the sweater now.” 

Jeremy pulled his hand away from Michael’s face, watching Michael tug off his hoodie and dangle it in front of Jeremy. 

“Go change first,” Michael said, and Jeremy grimaced. Michael spoke over his protests, pretending to be calculation hard math on his fingers as he spoke. “You get to school at 6:30, and it’s….hm…well,  _this watch_ says it’s five in the afternoon, but hey, time is a concept anyway, right? But that’s…hmm, how many hours is that, Jer?” 

“Nine hours,” Jeremy grimaced harder. “I can wear your hoodie?” 

“You can wear the hoodie,” Michael grinned in victory, pressing the sweater into Jeremy’s palms. They stood, and Michael trailed after Jeremy to the bathrooms. He leaned against the wall outside and pulled out his phone to play a game while he waited. Their system had begun when they’d been small–third grade, at the latest, and they had yet to have anybody walk in on Jeremy while he changed with Michael manning the battlefields outside. 

All the same, Jeremy was sure to check each stall before slipping into the furthest one from the door, and to change as quickly as possible. He slipped his binder off, shoving it deep down into his backpack and zipping it up carefully after he’d slid a sports bra on in its place. He tucked his shirt into his pants, and allowed himself a moment to flex the stiffness out of his shoulders before slipping Michael’s hoodie on. 

He straightened up, pulling his backpack on and critiquing himself in the mirror for what was probably a couple seconds too many. Satisfied, he turned and pushed open the bathroom door back to the library. 

Michael  _grinned_ when he glanced up. He didn’t say a thing, just shoving his phone into his front pocket and giving Jeremy a thumbs up. “Where’d you get the sweater? I gotta say, you’re pulling it off pretty well.” 

“Some  _nerd_ let me borrow it,” Jeremy replied, and he didn’t miss the way that Michael’s hand twitched in its place. Jeremy’s smile dropped for a second, because yeah, he wanted to hold Michael’s hand, too, but no, the library of a high school wasn’t quite the place for that. 

Jeremy’s own hand itched to move, but he shoved it into the hoodie pockets instead. He could feel Michael’s car keys resting in the middle of the pocket pouch. 

They walked in silence to the doors, and Jeremy couldn’t help but be glad that Michael mother-henned him into changing. His back would have been sore pretty soon if he hadn’t, and the soreness would have lingered for days. 

It would have felt like a great workout, without any of the benefits. 

The minute that Jeremy’s feet hit the sidewalk outside, his hand surged from the pocket to grab Michael’s. The nerves in his stomach faded a little when Michael grinned back at him. 

They sat on a bench outside of the library, away from the windows and sidewalks. The beginning-of-winter breezed stirred the hood of Michael’s hoodie, and Jeremy held onto his boyfriend’s hand a little more tightly, thankful for the warmth. 

“Hey,” Michael’s elbow poked Jeremy’s ribcage. “Look.” 

Jeremy followed the pointer finger of Michael’s free hand directly up to the sky–and he puffed out a breath in surprise. 

“ _Oh,”_  he mumbled, because the sky was lit up in what was probably at least thirty different colors as the sun set in front of them. The edge of the sky, closest to wear the sun had slipped just near the horizon line, was lemon-yellow, fading out into hues of orange, pink, purple and blue across the skyline. 

“Do you know what I like about the sky?” Michael asked, with an emotion in his voice that Jeremy couldn’t identify. He was grinning, and his eyes were happy, but it made his voice thick. Jeremy hummed in response. “I like that I exist at the same time as it. I like that I get to see the sky here like this, you know? It’s one of those things where like, imagine not having it? You wouldn’t know that you were missing out on something so…”

“Amazing?” 

“Amazing,” Michael agreed, grinning even wider. “Jeremy Heere, I’m glad I exist with the sky.” 

“Kiss me,” Jeremy said, before he thought twice about it. 

Michael blinked, grinning dropping into an  _O_ shape. “Huh?” 

“Kiss me,  _Christ_ ,” Jeremy said, and he could feel his face getting redder and he heard his own voice growing thicker even as his grin got wider. “Jesus, just---kiss me?” 

“You don’t sound super sure about that anymore,” Michael teased, linking his other hand in Jeremy’s and taking the chance to tug his hands and close some of the distance between them.

Jeremy discovered a third thing not long after he discovered his first two facts. 

Michael’s lips were soft. He’d heard somewhere that boy’s lips were tougher than girl’s, that their lips were smaller and less present, but Michael’s were just as round on the top and bottom lip, and they were  _soft._  

Jeremy missed them instantly the moment that they were gone, but he didn’t mind this either; with their foreheads resting against each other and their hands linked in the middle. It felt sappy. It felt like it probably looked really dumb. But, sappy or not, Jeremy wanted to stay. 

He would have, if nobody had cleared their throat behind him. Michael laughed, pulling his forehead away, and Jeremy spun around, face flushed. 

Christine held up a printed-off script. 

“I got the part,” she informed him, with a smugness in her tone that Jeremy would never be able to stop hearing. 

**Author's Note:**

> aobajosighs.tumblr.com // send me a prompt or talk to me about a fic ! 
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you thought, and thank you for reading!


End file.
